xfactorfandomcom-20200214-history
The X Factor Australia
The X Factor 'was the Australian syndication of ''The X Factor. It originally aired from 6 February 2005 to 15 May 2005 before being axed after one season due to poor ratings. However, it was revamped in August 2010 and as of 2016 has aired its eighth season. On January 30, 2017, it was confirmed that it would not be returning for a ninth season. Main Series Series 1 See main article: Series 1 '''Series 1 began in February 6, 2005 with a judging lineup of Mark Holden, John Reid and Kate Ceberano and hosted by Daniel MacPherson. This season was eventually won by five-member male vocal group Random who were mentored by Mark Holden in the Groups category. Series 2 See main article: Series 2 Series 2 began in August 30, 2010, and featured an all-new panel of judges composed of Ronan Keating, Natalie Imbruglia, Guy Sebastian and Kyle Sandilands. Matthew Newton was supposed to replace Daniel MacPherson as host, but was forced to withdraw due to personal reasons and was replaced by Luke Jacobz. This season was eventually won by 35-year-old Altiyan Childs who was mentored by Ronan Keating in the Over 25s category. Series 3 See main article: Series 3 Series 3 began in August 29, 2011. Natalie Imbruglia nor Kyle Sandilands returned to judge and were replaced by Natalie Bassingthwaighte and Mel B, Ronan Keating and Guy Sebastian stayed. Luke Jacobz returned as host. This season was eventually won by 16-year-old Reece Mastin who was mentored by Guy Sebastian in the Boys category. Series 4 See main article: Series 4 Series 4 began in August 20, 2012, and utilized the same panel from the third season, as well as the host, Luke Jacobz. This season was eventually won by 25-year-old Samantha Jade who was mentored by Guy Sebastian in the Over 25s category. Series 5 See main article: Series 5 Series 5 began in July 29, 2013. Guy Sebastian nor Mel B returned to judge and were replaced by Redfoo and Dannii Minogue, Ronan Keating and Natalie Bassingthwaighte stayed. Luke Jacobz returned as host. This season was eventually won by 24-year-old Dami Im who was mentored by Dannii Minogue in the Over 24s category. Series 6 See main article: Series 6 Series 6 began in July 13, 2014, and utilized the same panel from the fifth season, as well as the host, Luke Jacobz. This season was eventually won by 15-year-old Marlisa Punzalan who was mentored by Ronan Keating in the Girls category. Series 7 See main article: Series 7 Series 7 began in September 13, 2015, and marked the departures of Ronan Keating, Natalie Bassingthwaighte and Redfoo while Dannii Minogue remained. Their replacements were Chris Isaak, Guy Sebastian and James Blunt. Luke Jacobz returned as host. This season was eventually won by 19-year-old Cyrus Villanueva who was mentored by Chris Isaak in the Boys category. Series 8 See main article: Series 8 Series 8 began in October 3, 2016, and marked the departures of Chris Isaak, Dannii Minogue and James Blunt while Guy Sebastian remained. Their replacements were Adam Lambert, Iggy Azalea and Mel B. Jason Dundas replaced Luke Jacobz as host. This season was eventually won by 17-year-old Isaiah Firebrace who was mentored by Adam Lambert in the 14-21s category. Following this, the show was officially cancelled due to poor viewership. Category:The X Factor Australia